


Just A Matter of Time

by Nabila



Series: The Life of Jon and Sansa [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, no there's a little bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 16:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabila/pseuds/Nabila
Summary: This is a sort of 'prequel' to Make him watch.That's just how it all started.





	

Does anybody ever thought how it all started? How was it like the beginning of their relationship? How did they meet? How was their first kiss? Was it love at first sight?  
Well just to make it abundantly clear, it all happened perfectly in their style.

Let’s go back in time though. To be fair, there had been no love at first sight, nor a memorable first meeting or an unforgettable moment of realization they wanted to be together and it was for a very simple reason - Jon had practically seen Sansa as a new born, and he saw her growing up year after year. How? one person in common: Robb, Sansa’s brother and Jon’s best friend.

Oh Robb. Poor Robb. How could he know what was coming ahead of him?

Robb was the usual big brother, concerned and very protective of Sansa and of all his other siblings. The older brother, the adult one, the responsible one, the one everyone looked up to.  
The Stark son with the kindergarten best friend by his side, the beloved Jon Snow.

Robb and Jon grew up together, they had been hanging out in each other’s house since they had memory of it. They were inseparable. Together they went through the different stages of normal boys life - from horny teenagers to ever so horny young boys, to extremely still horny young men.

In the first years of high school they’d drool over the most beautiful girls, the popular ones who wouldn’t even look at them because they were just kids with their faces covered in pimples, preferring much older, experienced boys in their last year before going to college.  
It was about that time, that they enjoyed the perks of giving themselves pleasure alone, the perks of jerking off thinking about those girls or watching videos on porn websites till finally they stopped being considered kids and became the boys ready to start their sexual lives.

Jon had two more or less important girlfriends in his youth, Val and Ygritte. The latter was the one who lasted longer, a few years, but more importantly the one he lost his virginity with. Not a great memory to him, although it initiated what would be considered a very incredible sexual life by now.

Sansa was still a little girl, dreaming of the perfect boy, imagining with her best friend Marg how it would be like to have sex for the very first time. She was little, nonetheless she noticed that at a certain point her brother and Jon were behaving strangely, they had this euphoria in them that she heard her mom calling “Testosterone reaching imaginable heavy levels”.

Eventually, she had her first time at 16 with Joffrey Baratheon and if you asked her how it was like, she’d just say “BLAH”. But it’s not like it lasted that much with him, they had been together for five months and she dumped afterwards and waved goodbye forever.  
With her second boyfriend, Henry, it was….normal, not terrible but nothing special either. She thought it was due to their age, both 17, horny and without that much of experience, but truth be told…she wasn’t physically attracted to him and what was the point in being with a guy she got along with, but with no fire in their bodies when it came to sex?

To be undeniably honest with herself, the real reason why she didn’t connect with Henry? and even Joffrey?

Jon Snow.

When she was 13 and thought about the perfect boy before even losing her virginity and having any boyfriend at all, her mind would steer her towards her brother’s best friend. He was sweet, caring, gentle, strong, he made her smile, laugh, he’d help her with her homework every now and then and he even happened to comfort her when she was sad and would cry in her bed for futile reasons. But Jon was five years older than her and most probably he looked at her like a little sister to protect, just like Robb did with her.

No one ever knew how much she burned inside from jealousy when Ygritte came into his life. She had to see them kissing, holding hands and being all coupley right in front of her and she was disgusted, even more so if she thought about the two of them having sex.

When Val came in, Sansa was 16 and understood way too damn well their relationship was more physical than intellectual. Jon seemed very much satisfied, but not enough since he broke up with her after a few months.

In the meantime Sansa wasn’t the girl to pine over him, she was smart enough to see the age gap at the time was too huge, that’s why she opted for Joffrey and Henry, awaiting to be become adult enough for Jon. Besides, she wanted to avoid her mom’s reaction, collapsed in a matter of a second, if she knew her little girl was ready to let Jon Snow explore her whole body.

She couldn’t help it, she was deeply and utterly in love with him. She loved him with every fiber of her being to the point that she was counting the days till she reached the adult age to make a move on him, hoping he’d return her feelings.

It was becoming quite….difficult to wait, because she needed to be fucked and because Jon wasn’t really helping her cause.

In fact that motherfucker made her horny as fuck. He didn’t have the body of a boy anymore, he had one of a very gifted young man who, she was sure, would make her see stars.

She started to notice Jon’s muscles were growing day after day, his voice was getting raw and his style in clothing…maybe it was the fact that he got a job and had to wear suits most of the time, but damn his white shirts with the top buttons left open were the reason of her gaping mouth 99% of the time.

  
Do people really think Jon Snow never ever looked at Sansa the moment her body was becoming more the one of a young woman?

Jon Snow set his eyes on his best friend’s sister when she was more or less 16 and still growing, so young, but with a flourishing future. From a little girl he hugged when she was upset, she was prominently turning into a woman with the perfect curves he’d like to fuck on the table of the Stark dining room. It didn’t go unnoticed when she used to wear a tiny t-shirt with no bra on and her hard nipples staring at him.

But Jon Snow was not a pervert, well not yet, and waited for Sansa to come of age, to be 18, albeit he was feeling guilty to have laid his eyes on her despite his promise to Robb. The promise made many years before, to never ever think about his sisters, Sansa and Arya, in a certain way otherwise he’d kill him with his bare hands. As someone would deduce, Jon was regretting his promise more than everything, but who knew Sansa would have turned out to be a Goddess worthy of being worshipped and idolized? jacking off imagining her tits rubbing against his bare chest as he’s filling her slick cunt, wasn’t enough anymore. He had to have her completely. He wanted it all, not only her body. He wanted Sansa, the girl she grew up to be, the girl he irremediably fell in love with.

But how could he pursue Sansa without ruining everything? because there was a high chance she wasn’t interested in being in a relationship with him and a wrong step would cause problems with Robb himself.

At the end that was not an issue at all, given the fact that Sansa became such a brazen and sassy young girl that would invent any excuse to have Jon in her house all alone.

  
One night, the Stark house was almost empty. Her parents out for dinner, Rickon and Bran sleeping over at a friend’s place and Arya out with her boyfriend Gendry, obviously Robb was home. Doing nothing.

That’s when Marg came into action.

Sansa very elegantly kicked him out as Marg was waiting for him outside, ready to go to the theatre together watching a new movie. Sansa told him Marg was interested in him and wanted him to give her a chance, just one date to make her happy “ Please be nice Robb, she got a thing for you” she scolded him when he showed the intention to send Marg home. At that point Robb couldn’t say no to his little sister and maybe, he thought, he’d find in Marg a good company.

After waving goodbye, Sansa called Jon asking him a favor she couldn’t ask anyone else, because Marg and Robb were outside together and she didn’t know who to reach for.

Jon agreed to help her, apparently it was for a Biology test she was having issues with, so he showed up at the front door of house Stark knocking three times before Sansa would scream “It’s open!!”

He got the hunch something was off, so he stepped carefully inside the hallway, it was way too silent for the Starks house - always full of people and family friends, when Sansa ran from the stairs in pink shorts and white t-shirt, his incorporated radar bleeped at the absence of bra under that shirt. She used to dress that way when she was home, so it wasn’t something new to him, but Jon had to put his hands in his sweatpants pockets to give himself some control and not push her against the wall and fuck her right there in the hallway of her parents house.

  
“Hi Jon” she squeaked

“Hello sweetheart, is there no one home?” he asked

“no just me, I’m all alone” Sansa sure learned how to be coquettish

She ambled towards Jon with her arms tied behind her back “ I wish I could go out with Marg, but I have to study very hard for my finals” it shouldn’t be explained the emphasis she put on HARD

Oh his cock reacted immediately and Sansa noticed, leaving no room for doubt about Jon’s formerly hidden lust for Sansa.

She was a few inches away from him, he looked down on her as her hand slowly pressed against his chest brushing it down to the elastic hem of his pants.

She then retracted her hand “will you help me Jon?”

He smirked at her “of course. Anything for you”

He was following her upstairs to go into her room, her nice ass waving at him “grab me”, his devil instinct was telling him to do it, when suddenly she swiftly turned around causing him to abruptly stop and she kissed him.

Jon was surprised of her cocky move, but pleased nonetheless. He forcefully grabbed her and shoved her against him to deepen the kiss, she took grip of his curls and pushed him closer to her, smashing his nose hard against her cheek.

She ended the kiss making Jon moan in complaint, but he soon shut up when she started to undress, pulling off her shirt, sliding out of her shorts revealing no panties on, obviously.

And there she was, fully naked in front of him and his cock was barely contained in his pants. She stretched her arm and skimmed it over his chest, ending up on his very evident bulge, rubbing it as she licked her lips

“it’s so hard” she whispered to herself

She crawled into the hem of the pants and slid it inside his boxers. He shut his eyes at the feeling of her hand for the first time stroking him and groaned out loud. Fuck, nothing he ever experienced in his life was as overwhelming as this.

“Sansa…” he whimpered

She didn’t say anything.  

She retracted her hand, she pulled off his shirt and slid his pants and boxers off. She got on her knees and started to stroke him once more, before her mouth took him in and Jon stumbled back against the banister to hold himself.

“Damn Sansa”

She slowly sucked him going deep down her throat, she gently licked him from the base up to his glans while her fingers played with his balls. She spit her saliva at the top of his shaft to lube him, making him throb between her lips

“fuckin hell, stop Sansa i’m going to come if you go on” he was watching her head under him bobbing and that wasn't helping him at all

A final sip and she left his cock with a loud pop “you want my vagina Jon? it’s already wet”

He squinted his eyes open “do you want this? are you sure?”

she sighed “Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for you to fuck me? Fuck me Jon. Now”

And there they were. The final words before Jon took off the lumbering clothes hanged around his ankles and threw himself at her.

Did anyone believe they’d just fuck in her bedroom? like Sansa and Jon had ever been normal in their sexual life?

Obviously they fucked right there, on the aisle of the second floor, more accurately Jon grabbed her ass and lifted her up as she wrapped her arms and legs around him and kissed him again like he was habit-forming drug to her, completely and irreversibly addicted. He guided her against the tiny dresser that was placed in the corner between Robb and her parents’ room, sat her down and while they were intensely staring one another in the eyes, he delicately spread her legs and sank his shaft inside her.

She used to close her eyes the few times she had sex with the others, but this time she kept them open, wheezing at feeling that her walls were finally enclosing his cock. She was the reason why he was turned on, he was hard only for her and she gladly welcomed him in, fitting him like a glove.

He was hers.

And nothing would have changed that

He slowly moved inside her, relishing her juicy and wet cunt, so tight, so perfect, so warm…he was made to fit inside her. They were like two missing pieces of a puzzle and it was goddman fantastic, just the two of them basking in the carnal pleasure they had craved for so long.

He rammed into her in a punishing rhythm, the dresser under her ass banging against the wall following Jon’s pounding movements, covering their shrieking moans.

Sansa held onto Jon’s shoulders, her nails digging into his skin forming unmistakable, animalistic marks that claimed him as hers.

She had faked orgasms before, no one ever succeeded in making her come, but Jon…oh Jon could make her squirm in pleasure with the only sight of his body, let alone his huge cock in her vagina what could do to her.  
He was setting her on fire, sweating and screaming like a fucking possessed woman, possessed by Jon Snow and his cock, when one deep thrust sent her to heaven and her head fell on his shoulder as her walls were grabbing and pulsing around him.

“Ahhh damn Jon you have no idea how fuckin long i waited for this”

He wanted to last longer, to make her come again and give her the orgasms she deserved, but he couldn’t demand too much from himself for being the first time ever inside Sansa, and in the very moment she squeezed around him in orgasmic convulsions, he slammed his hands on her hips to keep her steady and came inside her.

“This was fucking amazing” she yelled out loud still breathless and sticky

“you didn’t notice him, did you?” he laughed though still in a fuzzy state due to his peak

“I’M HORRIFIED. YOU FUCKING LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT” and that was Robb shouting downstair.

  
He had come home with Marg, who was running towards him trying to figure out how to make him stay out of his own house, but he had forgotten his wallet and all of his documents. He entered the house and heard some noises, he thought it was Sansa doing some weird stuff, but then he got upstairs and found his best friend’s naked doing what was apparently fucking his little sister to no end. And the worst thing of all, he managed to witness Jon coming inside Sansa.

He was disgusted to say the least, he got a first instinct to interrupt them and punching Jon right there, but he then decided to run downstair and figure out what to do to a complete clothed Jon.

But that bastard had heard him, he had heard Robb coming home, someone normal would have stopped, Jon didn’t. Of course.

“you knew he was here?” Sansa asked him as he was still comfortably inside her

He nodded, trying to suffocate his laughter in her boobs “you’re fucking unbelievable Jon Snow. My brother saw me naked, he saw me having sex. What’s next? all my other siblings? my parents? my whole family? my friends?”

she tried to sound mad and indignant, but she wasn’t.

Robb could get over it.

“who ever you want to, I’m up to anything”

she shook her head and lightly gave him a slap on his head

“CAN YOU TWO JUST STOP AND GET DRESSED FOR FUCK’S SAKE?” Robb was yelling, he was out of himself

“IF YOU DON’T GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE, WE’RE GONNA FUCK IN YOUR ROOM, ON YOUR DAMN BED” Sansa retorted

“DON’T YOU DARE!”

“TRY ME” she was resolute

“IT’S NOT OVER JON SNOW! YOU BETTER FUCKING EXPLAIN THIS TO ME” and he slammed the front door finally leaving them to enjoy their moment

They smiled at each other and kissed “how do you feel?” he asked, tucking a lock of her auburn hair behind her ear

“I feel like I finally have you and it’s good” she leaned her forehead against his

“it’s fucking awesome, obviously leaving Robb out of this. Sorry if I didn’t stop when I heard him, it was just…”

“I wouldn’t have stopped either, fuck Robb I’m gloating that he saw me screwing his best friend” Jon chuckled, she was truly the woman for him

“So…his room now?” He asked with hopeful eyes

“don’t be greedy, next time. Now I want you to take me out for a first date”

“don’t worry love. I'm taking you to a special place”

It hadn’t been that romantic and things didn’t exactly go in the normal order, but that’s how they were. Passionate first sex caught by Robb and then a nice dinner as first date

Just their own way

**Author's Note:**

> well let me know what you think and if you feel like I should go on with this series!
> 
> I'm nabilawrites on tumblr (it's a side blog dedicated only to jon and sansa)


End file.
